Cliched Meeting
by V. June
Summary: Quick and short. This is what this story is all about, the love story of unconventionality between Park Sandara and Choi Seunghyun. disclaimer: The events mentioned through out the story is not at all associated with the people's real lives.
1. Chapter 1

Clich d Meetings

Story by Aira Isane

Written by: Aira Isane

Cr. Tsubasa Koteisen

Author's Note: Quick and short. This is what this story is all about and so, enjoy the love story of unconventionality.

Chapter 1 Fated Flight

It was supposed to be an ordinary plane ride, where I panic to myself and try to drown out the fact that I'm on a plane in the first place.

The difference with today's plane ride is, I ended up by a seat at the end of the row. It wouldn't be such a problem really, if the stewardess would just keep that darn cart from hitting my elbow! I kept my arms as close to me as possible. I was on guard most of the time. The flight had just taken off, not even an hour has passed and I was already too scared and too in pain.

I grumbled as I got hit again.

The guy beside me, whom I didn't even notice because of all the troubles I've been having, tapped on my shoulder.

"I'm a little claustrophobic. Is it possible to switch seats with you?" I looked at the poor guy, and nodded as I took my purse.

This was the hard part getting up while the plane is moving.

"Uhm " I was about to change my mind, but before I could he was already standing on the aisle. If he was standing out there, I really didn't have to stand up for too long.

Boy was I grateful that this guy is sitting next to me. He'd taken one pain away and even sensed my fear. Great guy!

As soon as he sat down, I saw him shut his eyes.

"If you've got aerophobia, why the heck are you flying?" He mumbles.

I chuckled as I tried to answer him.

"I'm just flying back home after so long."

He opened one eye and responded, "You sure are brave then, to go back home and to fly a plane."

Again, I chuckled at his comment. He smirked at this.

"How about you?" I relaxed myself and turned my head that was resting on the seat. I could smell him. The seat's fume was manly, but sweet. I slightly leaned closer so that I could whiff the actual smell of the person. The smell penetrated all my senses and I too closed my eyes.

"Just flying." He answers.

I rubbed my eyes and slumped on my seat as the plane started to rumble. Great, I just totally remembered that I'm on a plane. Great just great.

"That scared huh." He grabbed my hand that was clutched on the arm of the seat. I was too scared to even care what he did.

"Just breathe." He looked at me, but I couldn't return the same gaze.

"Yah! Look at me." I shot a quick look, or so I thought. As soon as I looked into his eyes, I couldn't find it in myself to break away.

His eyes were like pools of water. They calmed my fast beating heart and churning stomach. I could feel that the turbulence had stopped, but still, he didn't break the gaze.

It wasn't until his foot was rolled on that he did break away. He let my hand go and looked at his shoes. It didn't seem like he was hurt badly. I hear him laugh to himself and sat himself back down.

He was too nice to me.

"You knew, didn't you?" I poked his shoulder and he slightly moved his shoulders away.

I took it that he now realized what an idiot he is for saving and conversing with a stranger like myself. I sighed and face forward, attempting to sleep my way back to Seoul.

"I saw." He scratched his head, probably contemplating why he answered.

"Thanks." I said as I turned my head away from. I must have been a bother.

"The name's Seunghyun." Again, he scratched his head.

This guy made all the things he did seem like a dream. Now he chooses to be awkward with me? I could just smack the daylight out of him, but I didn't.

"I'm Sandara." I giggled out of nowhere.

Besides our small conversation, the plane ride was as scary and as tiresome as the rest, but it was nevertheless my favorite plane ride. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Endless Line

I stood in line and waited for my turn patiently or as patiently as I could. I glanced around, wishing for Seunghyun to save me again.

"Woah." I said aloud. Everyone in the terminal seemed to have heard me and started staring without restraint. Great.

I waved an apology and everything returned to normal. Why had I thought of him anyway? I shrugged the thought away.

"Miss." A little boy tugged on my oversized shirt and I jumped in surprise. He and his mom looked at me pleadingly. I could just tell where this was going.

"Could we possibly, cut in front of you?" The woman held her son's hand and waited for my answer.

"Sure." I replied in defeat.

One after another, people, began to complain that I had let the two go before me. I didn't have the energy to argue back, neither did I have the confidence. So, each and everyone behind me, argued their way to the front and I was left stranded in the back.

"Tough luck." I scratched my head in frustration and turned around.

"If you want to go ahead of me, feel free to do so." I answer in exhaustion. It's been at least an hour since I got here, and the worst thing, aside from right now, would be if my luggage got lost.

"I didn't want to." I sighed and looked at the person behind me, but what faced me was the button of his shirt.

Man, this person is tall.

"Oh, I see." Embarrassed that I had assumed the worst from this person, I bowed in apology and turned back around.

"Sandara." He laughs. My eyes grow wide from the shock and quickly spin around to make sure it was him.

"Ahaha, Seunghyun!" I must have looked like I was anticipating as a big smile played on my face after hearing my name come out from his mouth.

I mentally smacked myself for being retarded about it.

"What are you doing here?" I asked absentmindedly.

"Same reason as you?" He riposted with a raised brow.

"Ahaha, right!" I tried to laugh it off, the awkwardness that I just created, but sadly, it lingered.

I cleared my throat and returned my attention to the line. Great this line is taking forever! I complained in my head once more, as the uncomfortable atmosphere continued.

A slightly muffled laughter entered my ears. Seunghyun was suppressing himself from laughing at me, I just knew it.

"Line is taking forever." I blurted out. With quick regret, I slapped my hand over my mouth. Why must I act so weird around him? I kept screaming in my head.

I could hear his incessant laughing and it was slowly getting to me.

"Yah!" I shout at him. Again, I was making a fool of myself as everyone looked at me. Great I could feel my face turn red as Seunghyun could no longer hold his laughter.

"You're too funny." He managed to say, his hand around his waist.

"Thanks " I retorted.

He shrugged at me and I did the same. After a while, the people lost interest in staring at me and went back to their own business.

The line was shortening quicker than I had anticipated.

"So," I tried to start another conversation, but I realized, he was no longer listening, but was talking to someone behind him.

"T.O.P. ?" A kid around my brother's age, came up just in front of me and started to scramble around looking for a pen and paper.

"Can I get your autograph?" She had a big smile on her face.

T.O.P.? where had I heard that before? I tried to recall, but even when I felt the memory come back to me, I was called on.

"Next." The guy in the booth beckoned.

I smiled to myself and shrugged it off. I didn't bother to look behind me or to say good bye to him. Well, it wasn't like we were going to meet again.

"Hey, Sandara, wait a minute!" My feet stopped without permission and for a moment, I actually started anticipating something. Something like, a carpe diem kiss, but in the back of my mind, I knew that could never happen.

"Yes?" I meekly smiled at Seunghyun, who looked out of breath despite the short, I mean super short run. Let's just say, he really didn't need to run.

He looked confused, almost as if he, himself, again, didn't know why he just called out to me. I giggled to myself and remembered the flight I just had.

"Uhm..." He was looking for words and it seemed like he was having a hard time finding the right ones.

"Seunghyun?" With the tap of his shoulder, he was brought back to reality.

"When..." His husky voice trailed on.

"I didn't hear that, could you repeat what you just said?" My eyes locked with his and made things worse. The poor guy started sweating and looking even more adorably awkward.

Adorable? Again, I mentally smacked myself. What was I thinking just now?

"When can I-"

"Hey, look everyone, it's T.O.P.!" A few fan-looking-girls bombarded him as if on queue. I shrugged at him and waved goodbye.

T.O.P., as in Big Bang's T.O.P.? I asked myself this over and over again. It was all out of coincidence. I nodded in agreement with myself. Well, I guess I was totally wrong. This wouldn't be the last time I see him.

I turn back around and see his eyes searching, possibly for me, but he could no longer see me as more fans crowded him.

"At least, I had that one fated flight with him." I mumbled and walked to the booth.

"Sandara Park." I told the lady in the booth and handed her my passport.

"Coming home, huh?" The lady said, as she tried to make conversation. I only smiled and nodded.

"Somewhat. I'm kinda here for business too." I smiled again.

"Well, good luck with that." She replied to me. I turned around again before going through the gate.

"See you soon, Seunghyun." She whispered.

A/N: I tried my best describing a Korean terminal, but my experiences only goes so far as the Philippine and United States airlines. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Coincidental Bump and Mixed Luggage

I look at my watch and decide to call my mom. After a while of talking to her on the phone and sitting at a vacant seat, I decided that I would go stop by YG Entertainment first. Let me just get this straight. I'm not going because I'm anticipating for Seunghyun to be there. Please... I don't like the guy...

I stood up from my seat and scanned the place. Compared to the Philippine Terminals, this was way better. Fans didn't bombard me like they do in the Philippines, though I do like that. It was a lot more spacious than I had remembered. So when I bumped into him again, I just thought, man, fate must like throwing us together.

I rub my lower back and stood up. That really hurt. Being thrown down on the ground by some six foot guy was not in my list of things to do. I'm just hoping that it wasn't his way of trying to talk to me. I dust myself off and stare at him, waiting for an apology.

"I'm really sorry." He says with head bent down, sun glasses on and his gray blazer, now messily draping on him. He must not have seen that it was me as he kept his head down.

"It's alright." I tell him. In an instance, his head shoots up with a big smile plastered on his face. I laugh in return, unable to hide the fact that I thought he was adorable right now. Mentally, or so I hope, my eyes grow wide at the word adorable. What was wrong with me?

"Watch out now, if you fall again, you may not be able to pick yourself back up." I tell him while I pick up my belongings, not really paying attention to each bag as I regretted my words again. It felt like I was hinting something. I shake my head. No, no... no, I don't like the guy. That's just absurd.

But who ever said I couldn't like him?

"Uhm, I had something I wanted to ask you earlier." His voice seeped through my skin, and I shivered as they touched me. He was giving me goosebumps with just the use of his words. It felt good, I had to admit, but he was on another level. I wasn't even for sure I was a part of YG yet, but the guy in front of me had a future in a business that I was trying to get back in. Pursuing the job is supposed to be the main thing.

"What was it?" I erased the smile on my face and replaced it with an absent look. I argued with myself. And before he could say anything more, my mom already found me.

"Sandara!" She shouts for me. I turn my head and smile at her, then turned back my attention to Seunghyun.

"You were saying?" I wanted to hear it. I wanted him to decide for me whether or not he had a chance. Should I take the plunge? Should I fall for him? But he didn't answer my questions, all he did was smile, told me it was nothing and that he'd see me when he sees me. What was I supposed to say?

"Oh, okay. See ya." I tried to say it in the most casual way I could. He was the first to walk away this time. I stood there for the longest second I've ever had, waiting and hoping, but he didn't do anything, and so I walked away.

"Who was that?" My mom asked me. I couldn't answer her. I didn't have an answer and so I shrugged hoping that she'd put the subject in the back of her mind so that I could do the same.

"SANDARA!" My heart stopped, closed my eyes and tried to breathe. Minutes ago, I was really confused, but hearing my name being said by him, just like before, felt so right. I turn around just to see him smiling at me.

It was like a movie. We stared at each other for seconds, just smiling. He takes the first step towards me, and I mimick until finally we're only a few feet from each other. He opens his arms and he waited for an answer. What else could I do? I hugged him for as long as I could.

For days we didn't see each other. I didn't call him and neither did he. It felt almost like a dream. Most days, I tried to prove to myself that it wasn't. Other days I'm cooped in my room, acting so unlike myself. I sighed heavily and close my eyes. I could see his eyes, I could hear his voice and I could feel him hugging me. I felt his hand caress my cheek the same way he did when we first met. His laughter echoed in room.

I remember, I would go online, search him up. He wasn't a big star. No, Big Bang wasn't so big then.

"Sandara," My mom peeked into my room and handed me the phone. I raise an eyebrow at her and took the phone.

"Hello? ... Yes... Yes... Thank you. Thank you." She looks at me and awaited for me to tell her what had happened, but I only smile at her. A couple of days from today, I officially had a project. I was supposed to be extremely happy, but my mind was so preoccupied by just one guy.

"Oh yeah, Sandara, you've got an unopened bag." I look at her confused, again and walk outside where my other siblings were at. I ruffle my brother's hair and sit beside my dong saengs. They were both staring at an unknown bag.

"I don't know why we didn't notice it before, but this isn't your bag." I nod in agreement and poked at the bag. We all had no idea what to do with it. Finally, I grabbed the bag and looked for a name. Thankfully, there was something written on it. And, seriously, it was too much of a coincidence. The name read: CHOI SEUNGHYUN. Great and I mean that in the most sarcastic way.

I sigh heavily and claimed to know the guy. That settled it for everyone. I would return it. I just didn't know when I could do it... not until I got to the set.

- To Be Continued - 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Bump

I sigh heavily and claimed to know the guy. That settled it for everyone. I would return it. I just didn't know when I could do it... not until I got to the set.

The hardest part of the mission isn't arriving on time nor the actual job. The most difficult thing I had to cope with was Choi, Seunghyun himself.

At the moment of my arrival, my eyes quickly fixate itself on the back of Seunghyun. He held a seemingly normal conversation with some I didn't know. I didn't know? Why do I care?I shake my whole body to wake myself and head towards the entrance. Maybe, fate has made a mistake and crossed two extremely different people together.

Why complain?

Seunghyun wasn't a bad guy. He wasn't even a bit sinful- in my eyes that is. But then again, why I do I care? Fate is most likely playing a trick on me or even testing me. Really. Falling for him is the worst thing that could happen. One of the things I wouldn't want to happen, in the off chance that I'll be permanent here.

I was thinking too much and hadn't noticed the pole in front of me. Of course, like usual, I turned into a fool rather than a poised and confident girl. Really, now. Why must he be so gosh darn hot? Hot? I shake my head and move away from the pole, this time making sure not to hit anything else. Hopefully, no one had seen my clutsiness.

"You doing okay?" I close my eyes in fear that it's him.

Unfortunately for me- or is it fortunate- that it is him. Definitely him. I look up and instantly see his eyes. I gulp down my pride and smiled at him. It's not his fault he's so hot. I flinch at realizing what I had just thought. Really, what was it about him that made me feel so off track? I aggitatedly rubbed my cheeks while he stared at me, confused. I didn't care. I was trying to get rid of my fast beating heart and my noodle-like legs.

"Yeah, yeah." I assure as I walked passed him.

I don't need this right now. Seriously, I have to concentrate on the job.

"Welcome, Park Sandara." The director, the rest of the staff and I got along well.

Through out the beginning of the shoot, I realized I didn't have to think much for now. My feelings for Seunghyun fit well for the music video- which I had no idea until after arriving. Certainly, this is where my feelings began to bloom and over flow the pot in which I burried it in. Each scene made time crawl.

Everything felt right.

Each scene felt real. As if instead of not wanting to be in the same entertainment, I was a sick-dying girl. Our job now is what's stopping me, but in the video, it was nature. So why? Why were we thrown together. Why did I have to meet him in such a way? Why on a plane? Why so nice to me?

A person like him, I fell in love with.

I inhaled heavily in pain. Filming this was harder than I had expected. The more we come closer to the end, the more I felt compelled to make things longer but I didn't. I let things play on its own. We acted. He acted. I fell in love. I hoped. I wished that the day would never end, yet it did.

I stood next to the film director who was replaying the scenes together. I watched myself smile, cry and felt a rush of emotions. I realized quickly how business and pleasure couldn't mix. He was here to work. I was here to work.

It wouldn't be the last time I see him. I was now for sure. Despite this, now, I just wished that we didn't have to cross paths again.

"Hey, you did well." He hovered over me, watching the same scene I was.

"Yeah, you too. Good job."

I clung to the sweater with tightly gripped hands.

"How long will it take " I heard myself whisper.

The director looked at me and answered. I couldn't quite hear, as my heartbeat fastened more. He felt it and moved back, seconds later, moving closer to the director. I take this chance to walk to the dressing room. My work today was done.

"Sandara!" He called out.

Eagerly, I turned around. Though I felt like walking away, I couldn't push aside the feeling of taking advantage of this time. Technically speaking, I wasn't in YG Entertainment. Why should it matter what I did now?

"Yes?"

"Uh, good job." He scratches the back of his head, turned around and began to walk away.

That was it.

I didn't have the courage to call for him and neither did he turn around. I must have stood on that same spot for more than half an hour because by the time I came to, the set was already cleaned.

"Sandara, is this yours?"

One of the staff member walked up to me with a luggage I did recognize. It was mine and with it was a note saying, thanks for returning. Returning? Returning? Was that missing something, like thanks for returning the bag?

I sighed and walked off.

I didn't know what I wanted to do after that. Somewhere between crashing into the same pole and dropping my luggage, I decided to call him- to look for him, but he was nowhere to be seen. Asking others made my business seem public. I wanted to work this out inconspicuously, as much as possible.

In the back of my head, I knew he was gone, but I pushed on with my search. I had something I wanted to say. To tell him.

I opted to walk past the monitors still playing and watched myself 'die'. I stared at the eyes of the man who changed my whole perspective. If I can't say it to the real person, might as well just say it to the man on the screen. I sat myself down and cleared my throat.

"I think I li-"

"It turned out real well."

Closing my eyes to get a better hear of his voice, I answered with a simple mhmm. A small smile crept on my face, like a parasite the smile was. I couldn't control it and it wouldn't go away. I stood from my seat and brushed by him.

"Let's meet again, Seunghyun."

A/N: Thanks for reading Cliched Meetings. I definitely didn't think I would end it in its fourth chapter, but I thought it'd be better to leave it open. In this way, It's almost like it really did happen to them ;) haha. The thing is, I wanted for Sandara and Seunghyun in the story to somewhat meet up with how it is in reality. Holding back- because Tabisan is so real. haha 


End file.
